my creator
by 8bittuxedo
Summary: the history of simon and bubblegum
1. Chapter 1

It was much before the great mushroom war.

Simon was the smartest in his village. He had often been teased and made fun of as a child, because of his strange last name, his glasses, things like that. But he never let that bother him, he focused on his studies. He became a scientist, even though as a child he always wanted to be a singer, or lyricist, or something along the lines of that; but he never really had the voice for it.

Simon Petricove had always been lonely. He had always thought long and hard about making a wife of his own (as strange as that may sound), because he had the technology to do it, but he couldn't get any human parts for it.

He sometimes just sat in his comfy chair and thought about while chewing his bubblegum. That was it! He would make his bride out of bubblegum! She would be his princess, and only his. He worked for weeks and weeks, hardly getting any sleep. But it was worth it.

She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was completely pink, and had long hair almost down to the floor.

"Come and give me a kiss my husband!" she explained very happily.

They lived together for many years. Of course in their society, a woman made of bubblegum would be really weird. So he did some tests and made her look human, and he named her Bettie. One day, Simon was doing research for the institute, and came across an ancient relic. It was a crown.

He put on the crown, and all hell broke loose. His hair and his nose grew longer, his skin became blue, he hovered up into the air, and his voice changed. He started shooting ice from his hands, and he was laughing, just, laughing. Bettie managed to grab him and get the crown off of him. She slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"I, don't know Bettie, it, it was the crown, I think."

Weeks passed, the crowns power had almost completely taken over Simon, and the great mushroom war had begun. Bettie had left him, she had changed her name, changed her color back to pink,and had created a machine that would freeze her and thaw her out when the war subsided, (she got all of her knowledge from Simon)

Simon had grown old and sad. Many years passed, he roamed the shattered remains of earth. He came across a crying little girl. He went over to her and wiped her tears away. He went over to an abandoned toy shop and pick up a red stuffed animal. He gave it to her. He looked into the little vampire girl, and he could tell that they would have a friendship that would last for generations.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon and Marcy walked for days on the ruins of the Earth.

"So why were you out here all alone Marceline?" Simon asked her.

"My daddy abandoned me here; he's the ruler of The Nightosphere." She answered.

"Oh my, well I'll try to remember not to upset him." Simon said jokingly.

The next day they were walking through a destroyed village when they heard footsteps coming from one of the abandoned houses.

"Who are you? I'm warning you, I will hurt you!" Simon yelled.

"Simon, don't put it on!" Marcy yelled.

"I need to protect us, I'm sorry Marcy." He put on the crown.

"No!"

He floated up into the air, "Ahaha! Feel my icy wrath! Ahahaha!"

"Wait, Simon, Stop!" said the voice from inside the house.

A figure walked out from the house. It was his princess. It was Bettie. Simon floated down towards the bubblegum woman.

"Who, who are you? You look familiar." said the icy man.

Bettie grabbed his crown and took it off of his head. He collapsed. His skin became less blue, and his hair and nose became shorter.

"Bettie!" he stumbled over to her but she put her hand out before he could hug her.

"It's Bonnibel now, actually. And I told you when I left that we are through. The only reason I am here is to collect parts for my time machine. It malfunctioned and unfroze me too early"

A sad look came across Simon's face.

"Why would you leave him? After all he's done for you! He talks about you all the time, and cries himself to sleep every night!" Marcy yelled at Bonnie.

"Sorry little lady, this is big person talk." Bonnie said.

Marceline made a hmph sound and sat down.

"Fine then! GO! Get out of here!" Simon yelled at Bonnibel.

He fell down to his knees as Bonnie walked away. That was the first time that he had cried in a long time.

**Hey guys, 8bittuxedo here. Let me know if you want me to continue this story. Leave a review, or give me suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, if I did, this would be on it.**

Simon had gone into a state of depression. It made Marcy sad to see him like this, so she tried to cheer him up. She knew that he always like music. As they were sitting around their campfire, she went through Simon's bag, and got out an old guitar that they found a few days before.

"Simon, can you teach me how to play?" she asked him.

"Oh, I don't know Marceline, I haven't played in years."

"Oh come on, please?"

"Well, alright."

Simon took the guitar and started to teach little Marcy a guitar lesson that she would never forget. After a while, they took a break from her lesson, and Simon started playing.

_I wish they were lies_

_I wish it wasn't the truth_

_What was the point?_

_What was the point of making you?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_After all I've done_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why won't you take my love?_

_My love…_

Tears rolled from Simon's eyes.

The next day they were walking through an old city, when they heard screaming coming from down the road. They ran toward the screams and they saw a huge monster trying to eat someone.

"Someone help me! Please!" the person yelled.

Simon acted on impulse; he grabbed his crown, and before Marcy could say anything, he hovered up into the air, and he shot ice at the giant monster. It dropped the person, but he continued to freeze the monster. Marcy threw a snowball at his crown, it hit it, and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see who he saved, and it looked like him and Marcy were going to have a new traveling buddy. Bonny got up and said "Thank you, my hero." She walked over to Simon and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned adventure time**

"But why did you come back? I thought that you had fixed your time machine." Simon asked Bonnibel.

"I did fix it Simon, but I had to tell you something. Something very, very important."

"What is it?"

"Well, when my machine unfroze me, I checked my heart monitor. And I didn't realize it at the time but,"

"What, what happened?" he asked nervously.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is; I'm pregnant Simon."

Simon and Marcy's jaws dropped.

"What?! With who?!"

"With you Simon, the baby got frozen with me, and it is still alive."

"I need time to think about this."

Simon sat on the ground. Marceline stood up.

"Does this mean I get a new play mate?" she asked happily.

"Oh no, I am afraid not, this dangerous world is no place for a little baby." Simon told her, "Bonny you are going to have to have the baby and freeze yourself with it."

"But what about me? I'm only seven, but I'm here." Marcy added.

"Well, you aren't my child, and plus, if you froze yourself with Bonnibel, who knows what your father would do to us?" he told her.

Marceline sighed and sat back down. Simon got up and said to his princess,

"Come on, let's get you back to that machine."

"But it is very, very far away, I would take months to get there."

"Then how did you get here so fast?"

"I invented a teleporting device, but that monster crushed it and ate it, there is no chance of rebuilding it."

"Well, we better get walking." Simon told them

**Hmm, surprise surprise. If you thought this chapter was surprising, you will want to read the next one I write!**

**Please leave a review, or else, mwahahaha, nothing will happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time *crawls into a corner and cries***

The trio walked for many weeks. Simon, Marcy, and Bonny sat around a campfire.

"Marceline, it's getting pretty late, you should go to sleep." Simon told her.

He grabbed the sleeping bag from his backpack and gave it to her. She took it and wrapped herself In it without saying a word, and went to sleep.

"You would make a great father Simon" Bonny told him.

"Yeah *sigh* it's just too bad I won't get to meet my kid."

"I know, and, I'm sorry, for everything that I said. I know that the crown's power over took you. I was just selfish."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Bonny snuggled up next to him, and they fell asleep. The next day they walked down the empty streets of the shattered remains of earth. They heard a loud crash from behind one of the bigger buildings. They saw a big group of green slime monsters running, well, slithering, towards them, at a pretty high pace.

"Oh bread balls…" Simon said, "Marcy, Bonny, run!"

"Simon, I, I can't." Marcy huffed.

Simon scooped her up and they all ran as fast as they could.

"Oh no." said Bonny, "Simon, I,"

"I don't know if you noticed Bonnibel, but this isn't really the best time." He yelled back.

"Simon! The baby,"

They stopped.

"What? What is it?" Simon demanded.

"Simon, the baby's coming."

"Oh no, not now…"

They heard another loud crash. The biggest of all the monsters rose up above all the buildings. They ran into a nearby house.

"Look a hatch!" Marceline yelled.

They ran down the stairwell and they sat Bonny down.

**I won't describe this part, or else it would be rated M**

It was a boy. He already had little blonde hair stubs on his head.

"What do you want to name him Bonny?" He asked her, his eyes tearing up.

"I don't know, but I was thinking of a good name."

"What is it?"

"How about, Finn?"

**I told you that it was going to be surprising**

**Leave a review Leave a review Leave a review **

**Leave a review Leave a review Leave a review**

**Leave a review Leave a review Leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No**

**And this may be the last chapter of this story **

**I have been very happy with the reviews and favorites, and all the views.**

**If I get enough good reviews after this, I might consider continuing this story a little bit more, (although that might be a little difficult)**

Simon and Bonnie sat in the dark basement of the old abandoned house. It was the happiest day of their lives; they made a child of their own. Finn had his little blonde stubs, a cute face,

"This little guy is going to be important, someday." Simon told her.

"I, I know, *sniff* I know."

Marceline stood up.

"Um, I don't want to break up a tender moment but, there are still monsters trying to kill us!"

"She's right Bonnibel, we have to get out of here." He said.

"I know Simon, but how?"

"I think I have an idea." He said looking at all three of them.

"Simon, don't do it." Marcy said.

"I'm sorry…"

He put it on. The whole ceiling exploded up into the air in an icy supernova. Bonnie and Marcy ran away and hid behind a boulder. It only took him about five minutes to take care of all of the monsters. Bonnie and Marcy started throwing rocks at his crown. One finally hit it, and he fell to the ground. He got up, collected himself, and said,

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Simon, my machine is right over there, I saw it from the house."

"Good, we will set up camp, and send you out tomorrow."

They sat around the campfire. Marcy was almost asleep, and was holding Finn. Bonnie lie next to Simon, gazing up into the stars, as they drifted off into sleep.

In the morning, they packed up everything, and got Finn and Bonnie ready.

"Well, this is it." Simon said.

"I know." She responded, tearing.

She stepped into the machine and said.

"Well, until next time, my king."

"Until next time, my princess."

He was about to press the button until he remembered something.

"Wait, I have to give you something."

He rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a beautiful crown with a blue gem in it. As he gave it to her, she said nothing, but her eyes said "Thank you."

They both said at the same time,

"Goodbye, my love."

He pressed the button, and it instantly froze her and Finn. He dropped to his knees and cried.

The machine unfroze her 982 years later. The world was strange, but in a wonderful way. She wondered with her son through the woods until she came across a house of dogs. Not a small dog house, but an actual house. This seemed weird to her, but, after all, she was made of bubblegum. She lied Finn down with a note with his name on it. She whispered to him.

"I'm sorry."

She rang the doorbell and ran off into the woods, with tears running from her eyes.

**THE END…?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**FAVOITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**Tell me if you don't want this to be the end!**


End file.
